Cold coffee brewing is a growing segment of the coffee industry. Cold brewing provides a rich liquid coffee extract that, when diluted with water or dairy, can be smoother and less bitter than traditional high temperature extraction methods because the latter can leach bitter components into the coffee, and the resulting liquid coffee is of a significantly higher pH.
In addition, prior commercial cold brewing systems have a number of problems that would be desirable to improve upon. For example, existing cold brewing devices channel coffee grinds north and south and drain through a felt-type filter. In these systems the filters tend to blind (clog) during draining. Some devices use a filter bag that is prone to breakage/spillage of coffee grounds as well as prone to produce air pockets in the coffee grounds that leads to weak and inconsistent extract. Furthermore, some systems use a one filter stage tend to clog, allow fine sediment to blend into the final extract, and do not completely saturate coffee thus producing an inconsistent coffee with lots of sediment.